Chains and Collars
by Slaythevampire87
Summary: Undertaker wakes up to find that he's chained up in his own home! Who's the one who chained him up? The beautiful and flamboyant Grell Sutcliff! What will happen to our beloved Undie-darling? WARNING: Yaoi and bondage. Read at your own risk!


**Vampy: This is simply a fantasy of mine, it is in no way, shape, or form supposed to be realistic. I don't own Black Butler.**

* * *

><p>Undertaker groaned as he opened his eyes, his head throbbing. It felt as though someone had hit him on the head with a shovel. Squinting, he took in his surroundings. He relaxed slightly when he saw he was still in his shop, but his hands were cuffed and raised above his head towards the ceiling. He had also been forced into an uncomfortable kneeling position. The man closed his eyes again as his vision swam.<p>

"Awake yet, Undie-darling?" A familiar voice spoke from Undertaker's right. The mortician opened his eyes again and turned to look at the shark like grin of Grell Sutcliff. "I must say, it took quite a while for that drug to wear off. But at least that gave me time to set everything up."

"Set everything up?" Undertaker repeated groggily. His mouth felt dry and unused. Grell frowned slightly as he crouched down beside the retired reaper. "Still hasn't completely worn off, hm? I was hoping that you'd be able to put up at least a little bit of a fight before I got started. Oh well. Ah! I almost forgot to put this in!" The red haired shinigami pulled out a ball gag and shoved it into Undertaker's mouth. "Don't need you attracting attention now, do we? Not that many people come by this run down place of yours." He started unbuttoning Undertaker's shirt. "Usually I want to be the one on bottom, but I need a fix and I have a lot of pent up frustration right now. Will has demoted me yet again! He's such a cold man. But of course I can't take my anger out on him, so I'll settle for you."

Undertaker's eyes widened as Grell's teeth sank into his neck. He squirmed slightly in an attempt to dislodge the smaller man, but it only caused Grell to sink his teeth in even deeper. Blood welled up in the wound and Grell lapped at it. "Ah, such wonderful tasting blood you have! Red definitely suits you. I want to see more of it on you! But I want to try out some of my toys first. "

Grell leaned over and pulled out a large red duffel bag from one of the coffins. He unzipped it and began rummaging through it, muttering to himself. "Now, where did I put it? Aha!" He pulled out a small tube and held it aloft triumphantly. Undertaker eyed it warily, then turned his gaze to Grell.

"You must be wondering what I have in my hand, right my dear Undertaker?" Grell grinned as he carefully opened the tube. "This is a strong, fast acting aphrodisiac that is absorbed through the skin. So, if I were to apply it here," Grell drew out the word as he squeezed out a small amount onto his captive's nipples, rubbing it in with a finger. "And here," Grell undid Undertaker's pants and carefully rubbed some of the aphrodisiac onto the mortician's rather large member. If Grell hadn't been in such a bad mood, he would have loved to have such a good looking cock inside of him. "Then you'll be unable to think about anything other than your need for relief!"

What Grell said was true indeed; Undertaker could already feel the aphrodisiac taking affect. His heart beat quickened and his face flushed as he began to pant slightly, glaring at the red head in front of him.

"Oh! What cold eyes! They give me chills!" Grell hugged himself and shivered dramatically. Then he dropped his arms and smirked, rummaging through his bag once again.

Undertaker's glare melted into an expression of horror as Grell pulled out a dildo. Grell grinned sadistically and pulled Undertaker's pants down to his ankles, then began smearing the aphrodisiac on the dildo, along with a small amount of lube. He was still grinning as he shoved the dildo into Undertaker's ass.

Tears came unbidden to Undertaker's eyes and he let out a small, pained sound. He squeezed his eyes shut until Grell had finished pushing the dildo in as far as it could go. Then he gave Grell a look that would have cowed most people, but the flamboyant reaper didn't waver under the silver haired man's accusing gaze. If he was being honest, Grell might have felt just a _little _bit guilty for making Undertaker cry; mostly he just found it extremely arousing.

"Now now, Undie-darling, don't give me that look. I'm sure that you'll enjoy this. . . Eventually. . ." Grell pulled out a collar from his bag and put it around Undertaker's neck, hooking a finger through it to pull the mortician's face close to his. Grell's eyes glinted with sadistic delight. "You're mine. As much as you may hate me after this, you're still going to be mine. "

A shiver went down Undertaker's spine, though he wasn't sure if it was from terror or delight. It had been centuries since the last time someone had made him feel frightened and he rather enjoyed it. Not that he would tell Grell that.

Grell pulled back and tapped his chin as he looked over his work. "Oh yes, one more thing before we continue." He brought out a cock ring put it on Undertaker, who was now flushed not only from the aphrodisiac, but also from humiliation. "There! Perfect. Now to get your ass ready for yours truly!"

A sudden wave of pleasure shot through Undertaker as the dildo suddenly began to vibrate. Grell watched as his captive's back arched and as his eyes went wide; listened as a muffled moan came through the gag. Ohhhh, it was so difficult to keep from rubbing himself as he watched Undertaker writhe and moan with tears of embarrassment in his eyes.

Undertaker had never felt as humiliated as he was at that very moment. What made all this even worse was that his member had hardened to the point of aching. He was enjoying this! He'd never particularly thought of himself as a masochist before, but the humiliation and the pain was really turning him on. _Damn it! _Undertaker thought angrily as another wave of pleasure rolled through him. _How dare this useless guy make me feel like this! When this is over. I'm gonna kill him! _

"The heat of your anger lights me with a fiery passion!" Grell squealed and hugged himself again. He waited for a few more minutes before turning the vibrator off and pulling the dildo out. He then undid his pants, allowing Undertaker to see his hardened dick "I can't wait to see what your ass feels like."

It took a moment for Grell's words to register in Undertaker's brain. As soon as they did, the silver haired mortician immediately started tugging that the chains that held his arms over his head, hoping that he might be able to yank them down. Grell smirked as he position himself behind Undertaker and place his hands on the older shinigami's hips. The younger of the two leaned forward to whisper in Undertaker's ear, "Like I said before, you're mine. Now I'm going to mark you as mine and make sure that you won't ever be able to forget the feel of my cock!"

With that said, Grell entered Undertaker. Both men moaned and Grell pushed himself all the way inside of Undertaker's ass. "You seem to be pretty turned on right now, Undie-darling. You're tightening around me pretty extremely!"

Undertaker turned his head slightly to glare at the red head, then let out a pained moan when Grell thrust into him hard. "Gnh!"

"What lovely noises you make! The pain in your voice makes me want to hurt you even more!" Grell bit Undertaker's neck again, one hand on his waist and the other moving to pull off the cock ring. He then wrapped his hand around the crazed reaper's member.

Undertaker jerked slightly and whimpered when it made Grell's cock move inside him. He hated how vulnerable he felt, but at the same time he loved it. He couldn't make any sense of his emotions.

Grell moved again and started building up a steady pace in his thrusts, rubbing Undertaker's dick at the same speed. It wasn't long before Grell hit his partner's prostate.

White hot pleasure made Undertaker spasm and cry out despite the gag. His cock twitched in Grell's hand, his back arched, and his eyes squeezed shut. Grell ginned hugely and hit the same spot, getting an even stronger reaction than the first time.

"How does it feel?" Grell asked, using one hand to take off Undertaker's gag. "Tell me how good it feels to have me inside you!"

As much as he tried to deny it, Undertaker felt _good_. More than good, he felt wonderful! However, he refused to admit it out loud. Grell frowned when the undertaker stayed quiet. His sharp teeth nipped at the shinigami's neck painfully, causing Undertaker to moan. Grell's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he pulled back.

"What was that now? It seems that Undie-darling enjoys pain! No wonder you're so tight." Grell thrust harder and bit Undertaker again.

Undertaker wasn't sure whether the next moan he let out was due to the effects of the aphrodisiac or because he was actually enjoying having Grell do this to him. But at this point he no longer cared. All that he could think about was how close he was to reaching his climax.

It seemed that Grell was at his limits as well. He got faster and harder with his thrusts, both of the shinigami grunting and moaning as they reached the peak of their pleasure.

Grell pulled out and let go of Undertaker, watching as the silver haired mortician slumped forward slightly. Undertaker listened as Grell unfastened the cuffs from around his wrists. As soon as he felt them go slack, Undertaker wrapped his hands around Grell's neck and pushed him to the ground.

"Let me tell you something, deary," Undertaker murmured in the red head's ear. Grell shivered with true terror, knowing that his anger took him a little too far. His shiver caused Undertaker to grin his insane smile. "I don't like it when people take advantage of me. Next time, you're on bottom." _Next time?! Why am I saying there's going to be a next time?!_

He pushed that thought away as he got off Grell and headed off to the shower to get cleaned up. As Grell rubbed the new bruises that formed his "collar", he grinned. "I look forward to next time then!"


End file.
